Mad World
by MichelleAnneSummers
Summary: - Kagome lost everything in the matter of seconds, her whole life disappeared and was taken from her, but what if it was given back to her, but the price of life is higher than ever. Warning: The first few chapters are V-E-R-Y Dark– No Flames


**Mad World**

- Kagome lost everything in the matter of seconds, her whole life disappeared and was taken from her, but what if it was given back to her, but the price of life is higher than ever. Warning: The first few chapters are **V-E-R-Y** Dark–

Authors Note: I was watching Donnie Darko, and I got the idea for this fic. I know this chapter is a bit morbid, but it gets less dark near the end, although the first few chapters are a little bad.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... or do I?**

**Song – Ballad for Dead Friends – Dashboard Prophets **

Codes:

**"..." - **Talking

_Italic Font - _Thoughts/Flash Back words

**_Italic and Bolded Font _**- Lyrics

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 1 – Losing Everything

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**I close my eyes,**_

_**I hope to see your face,**_

_**Hear your voice,**_

Kagome opened her eyes to the sight in front of her. InuYasha's body was bleeding heavily as his cuts and gashes ripped open even more. His face was bruised and bloody, his right arm had been ripped from his body, the blood poured from the gaping wound, tissue and flesh was hanging limply as small remains of the bone poked out from the stub.

Kagome felt like she was in a dream world, her vision was burly, her voice lost, body movements slow. Kagome turned her form to her companions behind her. Sango was roughly fighting a Snake Youkai. Sango's body was filled with bite holes, mostly around her arms. Kagome saw the slow movements in Sango's body. The venom was getting to her. Sweat dripped from Sango's head, her face flushed and pale. The Snake Youkai got the upper hand and coiled around Sango form. Sango's breaths were long and heavy. Sango's neck titled to the side, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the impending doom of her beloved friend. Kagome went to run, but her feet betrayed her and kept her solid to the ground.

"Sango!" a voice yelled out slowly. Kagome's body movements slowed even more as she saw Miroku run for Sango, his robes bloody and ripped. He tossed his staff to the side and race faster. Kagome watched as Miroku ran past her, not even noticing her. Kagome felt tears weld up in her eyes as she watched the Snake Youkai bite down and inject it's venom into the main vain in her neck. Sango yelled in pain as the Youkai bit down harder and yanked, ripping out Sango's throat. Sango's eyes flashed for a second as it seemed Sango's eyes flashed with peace. Kagome knew Sango welcomed death, her brother was lost to her, she lost all emotion, all hope of getting out of Naraku's castle alive. Sango's body tumbled to the ground as blood pooled under her neck. Miroku ran down and hugged her body, his hand skimmed along the torn flesh, his fingers becoming bloodier. Tears dripped from his flesh onto the open eyes of Sango's corpse. Miroku's heart broke right there, right then. He too became emotionless as he placed his hands over Sango's eyes closing them. Miroku face remained shocked as tears continued to drop from his cheeks.

Kagome tried to scream, hoping they'd hear her... but it was no use. She remembered what Naraku had done to her.

**Flash Back**

Naraku gripped Kagome's throat, strangling her. Kagome tried to pry his hands from her neck. She felt him tighten his grip. Naraku had used a time spell, allowing him to alter the course of reality, a spell which Kikyo had given him before he ate, meaning he ripped her limbs from her body and swallowed her whole. Naraku smirked as he held tighter onto her throat, he looked around at the still figures of Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo. He bent hi head down to Kagome, taking his tongue and brushing in down her cheek. Kagome felt her body go numb as she stopped struggling. Her eyes remained open, she was un-able to blink. Naraku pulled his face back to Kagome.

"_Kagome Higarushi, you've caused me so much trouble, haven't you. Collecting the jewel chards, releasing a hanyou, and purifying my body? Now it's my turn, are you ready to suffer the consequence of deifying me?"_ Naraku asked.

Kagome was un-able to move, Naraku looked deeply into her eyes, almost like he was reading her thoughts. He smirked.

"_Kagome, what I intend to do to you, InuYasha can not save you from it. You will experience watching your beloved friends die... and there is noting you can do about it..."_ Naraku smirked as he released Kagome from his grip. She felt like his was floating as darkness slowly took over her form, the last thing Kagome remember was Naraku's laugh, and darkness before she opened her eyes.

**End of flash back**

Kagome heard the sound of a distant cry, she knew they'd found Shippo hiding in the bushes. She heard another blood curling scream, and then a snap... and silence. Kagome sobbed harder and louder then she could ever. She body racked with sobs as she watched a Wolf Youkai come out with Shippo's body hanging in its fangs. He dropped the lump of fur to the ground. Shippo's eyes dropped as his hand lay out stretched. Kagome went to reach out and touch the hand, but she couldn't her palm went through him. Kagome could only stand and watch as the wolf tore open the little Youkai and feasted on Shippo's flesh. Kagome turned her head, but she could hear the sounds of the wolf, ripping and tearing the body to pieces as blood soaked into the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and held her head. She wished she could just close her eyes and open them to InuYasha fighting with Shippo over the food, and Miroku groping Sango. The thoughts of Sango and Shippo made her feel lost and afraid. She heard a loud battle cry. Opening her eyes she watched as Miroku raced through the crowds of demon's desperately trying to reach InuYasha, who was battling with Naraku.

Miroku lost all thought the reason and shoved his fist through on coming demon's, not caring that his was reciving deep and dangerous wounds. A few more cuts and he'd be naked, and running towards his friend. His face was gashed and tear stained, blood covered his face, arms any bare skin. Acid soaked through his arm as the bone began to show. Miroku kept on running. Kagome screamed as loud as she could when she saw Miroku. The young monk looked down as blood gushed from his mouth and tumbled down onto the arm of an imp. The imp shoved his clawed hand straight through his chest. In its hand gripped Miroku's beating heart. Miroku looked up and smirked, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he lay limp. The Imp howled as it pulled his arm back and chucked the heart into its mouth, it growled with satisfactory, it rested down along with other demon's and ripped off some of Miroku's limbs off as ripped them open, they tore out the bone and feasted on the meat and organ's left in Miroku.

Kagome's face flushed to pale as she looked at the demon feasting on her friend. Kagome felt vomit slowly making it's way up to her throat and out, it spilled over her lip and onto the ground, also onto her school blouse. She looked down at the vomit and smirked, she then broke into a laugh. Kagome knew insanity was getting to her. She turned her head, wiping off the remaining vomit and slowly stepped over to Naraku and InuYasha, she glided through the demon's, she stepping through Miroku and Shippo's corpses and through the demons.

_**How are you feeling, do you feel ok,**_

_**Cause i don't, It keeps me reelin',**_

_**Will i ever be the same, no i won't,**_

**_It's a cold day in a cruel world,_**

_Kagome reached up to Naraku and InuYasha, InuYasha's eyes were a deep red, Kagome looked to see Naraku had broken his sword and jabbed it into InuYasha's chest just by the rib cage, but not into his heart. The rusty sword poked out from his left breast as blood dripped from the blade. Kagome heard InuYasha's growl grow intensely. Kagome walked closer to InuYasha, she saw Naraku's eyes avert to her body, only he could see her, not InuYasha, not the demon's only him._

**_I really wished i could've saved you,_**

**_Then who would've saved me from myself,_**

**_Right now well i could use a stiff drink,_**

**_To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones_**

Naraku's eyes glowed red. Kagome yelped and gripped her heart, she felt her vital arties twist, cutting off blood circulation to her heart. Kagome's body went into convulsions as she experienced a heart attack. Her body knocked around to the side away from InuYasha. The enraged dog demon ran at Naraku, his left arm's nails extened, he rushed at Naraku's slicing at the tentacles coming towards his body, his nails chipped and bent, Naraku's tentacles came at InuYasha and pericied his left leg, it hooked around and threw him up into the air. InuYasha howled like a canine in pain as Naraku brought the tentacles back down and smashed him into the ground, it caved underneath InuYasha's limp form. Blood trickled down InuYasha's lip as his body twitched.

**_Have you been dreemin, i don't dream at all,_**

**_I have nightmares, memories careenin', _**

**_Have you come to kill what's left,_**

**_Of my smile, theres noe vacancy in paradise_**

Kagome's body stopped convulsing, as blood returned to her heart. Kagome gasped for air as she sat up. Kagome looked around, she couldn't find InuYasha anywhere that was until she saw the crater in front of her. Kagome scrambled up o the edge of the crater, she saw InuYasha laying on the ground, blood poured from every wound, his face flushed and lifeless. Kagome was sure he was dead, she left her eyes grow watery as tears fell from her eyes, she racked out in sobs as she held onto herself tightly. She rocked back and forth, and then looked up at Naraku, her eyes flashed with miko energy, enraged energy. Naraku ignored the girl.

"InuYasha, is only Kagome could see you know, I think she'd be disappointed, or just laughing at you... did you really think that, that woman gave a damn about you? That she loved you? You were merely a pawn, a tool."

_**'**What is he saying? InuYasha is DEAD!**'**_ Kagome's mind screamed, she heard the sounds of movements and heavy breathing.

"You're wrong Naraku, Kagome did care..." InuYasha's voice was rough and filled with anger, and hate.

"Funny, she spilled everything out to me, well, before I killed her. You should have seen it... a wonderful sight, she offered me anything, her body, her soul, ANYTHING just so I wouldn't kill her... and you really think she cared about you? Oh well, her fate was sealed, as I cut out her heart with my nails."

"YOU'LL PAY!!!" yelled InuYasha.

**_I really wished i could've saved you,_**

**_Then who would've saved me from myself,_**

**_Right now well i could use a stiff drink,_**

**_To kill the pain that's deep inside my bones,_**

InuYasha charged at Naraku blindly, throwing punches randomly at him. Naraku dodged them easily. InuYasha threw open punch, showing his back, Naraku pulled his fist back and rammed it through his back and out , breaking through the flesh and missing his stomach, it was a clear hole, Naraku's fist was covered with InuYasha'a blood. InuYasha gasped as he felt blood rise from his throat and out his mouth, it spilled onto Naraku's chest. His pulled his fist back and then rammed it into InuYasha's face.

InuYasha skipped like a rock across the ground, going straight through Kagome. Kagome covered her eyes as she felt InuYasha's body go through hers. She was a jolted with the sensation of pain ripping through her body, she felt what InuYasha felt. It was excruciating. She looked back at, InuYasha'a limp body. Tear streamed faster and harder, when she finally yelled.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

**_I'll never forget you_**

**_I'll never forget you_**

**_I'll never forget you_**

**_I'll never forget you_**

Kagome ran over to InuYasha's body, she reached out to him, only for her hand to go through his face. Kagome sobbed, she placed her head down, tears became real and dripped onto InuYasha's naked chest. Kagome sobbed and placed her hands on his chest, she gripped his arms tightly as she felt his flesh, she could touch him. Kagome lifted her head as she saw InuYasha's eyes slowly open. She took her hand and placed it by his cheek.

"InuYasha... InuYasha?" Kagome called out. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes.

"Kag-Kag-Kagome?" InuYasha's said weakly. He reached up and touched her tear stained cheek. Kagome nodded, she sniffed back a tear.

"Yes, Yes, it's me InuYasha, I didn't leave you, I would never leave you!" Kagome said. InuYasha smiled. InuYasha slowly came to his feet, Kagome helped him stand. InuYasha swung his only good arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"We'll defeat him together," InuYasha said. Kagome smiled, it was good to see InuYasha.

"Tsk, Tsk, Kagome you should know that I'm not done with you," Naraku's voice hissed at her.

**_I really wished i could've saved you,_**

**_I really wished i could've saved you,_**

**_I really wished i could've saved you,_**

**_I really wished i could've saved you,_**

Kagome gave him a confused look, she saw a tentacle swipe out at her and InuYasha, Kagome ducked her head back, but InuYasha was too weak to duck fast enough. The tentacle came back to Naraku. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt a cold liquid drip onto her cheek, then onto her eye lid. The liquid continued to drip. Kagome sniffled as she opened her eyes. InuYasha's throat had been slit, blood poured from the wound, he smiled looking at Kagome.

"Kag..." was all he said before his body fell over, lifeless. Kagome caught InuYasha's body, she hugged it closely. Blood spilled onto her uniform. Sobs echoed through the forest.

"OH GOD!!!" Kagome screamed, she was scared, alone, and broken. Kagome hugged InuYasah tighter and tighter, only wishing that he'd hug her back.

"Please, Please, INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP!!" Kagome yelled. She pulled his head back, InuYasha's eyes were closed, blood stopped flowing, tears jerked down her face, planting themselves onto InuYasha's face. Kagome sobbed louder and harder, her vocal cords hurt and swelled as she cried and cried. Naraku laughed looking down at Kagome.

Kagome gripping InuYasha's hair as her nails broke into her skin, Kagome's own blood mixed with InuYasha's. Kagome's sadness was soon replaced with that of anger and hatred. She felt her blood boil, and turn. Hr eyes flashed a darker pink. She knew her vengeance would taint the jewel. Kagome pulled her face down and kissed InuYasha's cold lips.

"I will always love you," she whispered pushing back InuYasha's hair, she placed him down onto the ground. She heard Naraku's laughter. She pulled her head up towards Naraku. His tentacles moved around him.

"Now that's everything, huh? No friends... No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?" Naraku asked.

Kagome felt her miko aura growing around her as images of her friends played through her head. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo... they were all gone, that only enraged Kagome even more. She opened her eyes and glared at Naraku. Naraku looked back at her only to find her once brown orbs, a sick pink/black mix.

"Me..." was all she said. Naraku smirked.

"Now the real fight beings..."

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Authors Note: Well that's all for the first chapter, SORRY for the morbidness of the story, but it gets less morbid, don't worry, Tell me what you thinks R & R!!!!_**

**_MekoSummers/MichelleSummers_**


End file.
